The detrimental effects of pollution are well known. Pollution takes many forms including water pollution. In order to combat such pollution, it is desirable to know what levels of pollution exist in what areas.
In order to compile data on water pollution, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency has proposed regulations which may require manufacturing plants to monitor the pollution they emit. Such monitoring may include the collection and analysis of storm water runoff. In some cases it is desirable to sample a quantity of the first runoff water. In other cases it is desirable to sample the water which has already been flowing for a certain amount of time rather than merely sampling the first occurrence of water. The use of a mere bucket is insufficient, as this would allow the sample, once collected, to be circulated out.
Devices for the collection of runoff water are commercially available. Such devices include those made by EDMUND BUHLER GmbH & Co., ISCO CO. (Lincoln, Nebr.), SIGMA, Sonford, Brailsford & Company, Inc. (Rye, N.Y.), and Global Water (Fair Oaks, Calif.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,528 (Garrison) discloses a device for collecting runoff water comprising a means for automatically blocking the entry of water into the device when more than a predetermined quantity of water has entered the device. Such device is said to be inexpensive and to require no electric source.